Kiełohak
Kiełohak (ang. Fanghook) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik, wytresowany przez Gustawa Larsena. Pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków i w grach. Imię Gustaw, który miał przejąć stanowisko smoczego tresera po Sączysmarku, uważał, iż podobnie jak on powinien mieć Koszmara Ponocnika, by jak najbardziej upodobnić się do swego poprzednika i idola. Swemu smokowi nadał imię Kiełohak, które jest odwróconym imieniem "Hakokieł" Wygląd Kiełohak jest dorosłym przedstawicielem gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik. Barwy jego ciała są stosunkowo ciepłe - jest to pomarańcz pomieszany z jasną czerwienią, przechodzącą w róż oraz fiolet. Charakter Chociaż Kiełohak z założenia miał być "kopią" Hakokła, swoim charakterem znacznie różni się od niego. Przede wszystkim jest o wiele łagodniejszy, a prócz tego jest silnie przywiązany do właściciela. Rzadko bywa wobec niego złośliwy, raczej jest mu posłuszny i zachowuje się jak bliski, prawdziwy przyjaciel. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Smok pojawia się w odcinku ''Pięć drogowskazów. Gdy Sączysmark sądzi, że umrze, pragnie przekazać swoje stanowisko tresera Gustawowi. Ten z entuzjazmem przyjmuje nową rolę i, chcąc upodobnić się do Sączysmarka, tresuje własnego Koszmara Ponocnika. thumb|left|Gustaw zaprzyjaźnia się z Kiełohakiem Smok na początku nie jest pozytywnie nastawiony do Gustawa i nie słucha go, ale po pewnym czasie staje się jego przyjacielem. Czkawka i inni jeźdźcy chcą, by Sączysmark zmądrzał, jednocześnie wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia Gustawowi, że nie zasługuje jeszcze na miano tresera. Nie chcą przy tym, by Gustaw trzymał własnego smoka i polecają mu go wypuścić. Chłopak zdaje się słuchać polecenia, jednak jeźdźcy nie wiedzą, że Gustaw trenuje Kiełohaka w tajemnicy. Gdy Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców odkrywają prawdę, chłopiec jest zmuszony pozbyć się swojego smoka. Pozoruje pożegnanie się z nim, jednak gdy jeźdźcy odchodzą do domu i nikt już nie widzi, smok powraca do Gustawa. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Kiełohak schwytany przez DaguraKiełohak i jego jeździec powracają w odcinku ''Komu Gustaw, komu. Gustaw czuje się już gotowy, aby przyłączyć się do grupy smoczych jeźdźców i stać się jednym z nich. Odwiedza więc ich siedzibę na Końcu Świata, chcąc udowodnić swoją wartość, i od razu daje się jeźdźcom we znaki. Kiełohak także jest uczestnikiem licznych gaf swojego jeźdźca, na przykład podpalając ogony Szczerbatka w chatce Czkawki. Wkrótce Kiełohak i Gustaw zostają porwani przez Dagura. Czkawka wyrusza im na pomoc, jednak w zamian za parę przyjaciół Dagur żąda oddania Smoczego Oka. Gustaw pozoruje zdradę jeźdźców i wspólnie z Kiełohakiem świętują przyłączenie się do klanu, który traktuje ich znacznie lepiej, niż jeźdźcy. Później jednak wraz z Kiełohakiem pomagają wykraść Smocze Oko i zwrócić je jeźdźcom. Gustaw zgadza się jeszcze trochę poczekać na przyłączenie do drużyny i wraca na Berk. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Gustaw z Kiełohakiem zgłaszają się do tworzonej przez Astrid zapasowej drużyny jeźdźców i ze względu na swoje doświadczenie chłopak zostaje jej kapitanem. Interwencja drużyny pomaga obronić Koniec Świata przez inwazją Dagura. W odcinku Powrót smoka drużyna A stara się przepędzić z Berk Wandersmoka, który atakuje wyspę, jednak okazuje się to dla nich za dużym wyzwaniem i wszyscy - łącznie z Gustawem i Kiełohakiem - zostają strąceni na ziemię. W odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 1) Gustaw i Kiełohak prowadzą drużynę A do ataku na bazę Łowców Smoków. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Smok jest do kupienia za runy. Był też dostępny podczas specjalnych okazji w dniach: *od 12 do 15 września 2014 roku (poszukiwania Szczerbatka: Towering Timberland), *od 7 do 10 listopada 2014 roku (poszukiwania Szczerbatka: Towering Timberland), *od 15 do 18 lipca 2016 roku (poszukiwania Szczerbatka: Towering Timberland). DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki *W pierwszym sezonie serialu Jeźdźcy smoków w dwóch odcinkach (Smarkaty smarkacz i Słodka Heathera (część 2)) pojawia się Koszmar Ponocnik, który wygląda jak Kiełohak. *Kiełohak w serialu jest młody (prawdopodobnie w wieku Hakokła) ponieważ nie posiada sztywnych pręcików pod szczęką, które wyrastają starszym osobnikom. *Imię Kiełohak powstało od imienia Hakokieł poprzez przestawienie sylab. Zobacz też en:Fanghook es:Puadiente de:Zahnhaken ru:Клыкокрив it:Curvazanna fr:Ferkroche Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Koszmary Ponocniki Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising